Su gorra
by cookieLovePrincess
Summary: Pensamientos de Wendy acerca de la gorra de Dipper...y de Dipper en general (WENDIP).


_**Su gorra**_

A veces olvidaba que llevaba la gorra en la cabeza. No en el sentido de que olvidaba que llevaba una gorra en la cabeza, sino específicamente _esa_ gorra.

Cada vez que se la quitaba, desprendía un olor, lógicamente, al shampoo que ella usaba, y a sudor, pero también olía raro. Olía a algo. Él, específicamente.

Él.

Él que solía pasarse los días pensando en qué misterio le aguardaba, y era completamente necio, aferrándose hasta con la más pequeña fibra de su cuerpo a algo cuando se le venía en gana. Con apariencia infantil, pero mente adulta. Apresurado por crecer, ajeno al horror que esto traía consigo.

Él, que siempre estaba corriendo de un lado a otro, buscando resolver algún acertijo o problema. Incómodo, pero divertido cuando llegabas a conocerlo. Valiente pero cobarde al mismo tiempo. Extremista y siempre viendo el peor escenario, pero también tratando de mantenerse calmado algunas veces. Callado pero escandaloso. Débil, pero fuerte.

Él que era, básicamente, todo pero nada. Con esos enormes ojos curiosos que tenían una forma tan peculiar como rara de ver el mundo, que escrudiñaban en cada cosa, en cada detalle, en cada todo. Y con esa inteligente cabeza que se cuestionaba acerca de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sabiendo de antemano que nada es lo que parece, y analizando sin parar, como una máquina que trabaja las 24 horas, todos los días de la semana y, por ende, el año.

Él, que tenía un amor enorme por sus seres queridos, y había demostrado en más de una vez que podría dar hasta la vida por ellos; Que fracasaba olímpicamente siempre que trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos; Que decía no querer ayudar a una persona, pero terminaba haciéndolo; Que era tan sensible como una señora mientras ve su telenovela, pero intentaba ocultarlo mostrándose fuerte (Fracasando olímpicamente, porque de hecho también era él, que fracasaba olímpicamente en muchas cosas, infinidad de veces, pero aun así no se rendía jamás).

Él, cuyas heridas dolían, pero aún seguía de pie; Que tenía ideas estúpidas y las llevaba a cabo, y después, con todo su orgullo respaldándolo, se negaba a admitir que había sido una idea estúpida.

Pero sobre todo, él que era una de las mejores personas que ella había conocido en toda su vida. Y él, que la miraba desde donde estaba con una sonrisa boba y enamorada, y susurraba cosas cada vez que estaban demasiado cerca, con la falsa idea de que ella no podía escucharlo. Que posaba sus ojos en ella como ningún otro chico –ni siquiera el novio que le había durado más- lo había hecho.

Él, que sonreía ante todo chiste que ella contara, aunque a veces ni siquiera le pareciera gracioso; Que simplemente se la pasaba por la vida siendo encantador para que lo notara, pero al mismo tiempo tratando de pasar desapercibido y evitarse su posible rechazo.

Él, que lamentablemente había sido rechazado sutilmente por ella, en una tarde de verano, terminada una de las muchas demenciales aventuras que solían tener (pero que no estaba cerca de ser tan grande como lo que les esperaba).

Él, a quien ella había acompañado durante el desastre, durante el peligro, y la había hecho ver lo maravilloso que era, y la había hecho pensar en un tal vez.

Un tal vez que le daba vueltas por la cabeza cada vez que el sol caía y llegaba el momento de ir a la cama, y tenía que quitarse aquella gorra con el pino azul, y por ende tenía que recordarlo a él, y lo mucho que añoraba su presencia, y los días que se metían en problemas, pero también aquellos en los que se mantenían completamente tranquilos, viendo una película como un par de personas normales.

Él, cuyo nombre era Dipper.

Ella, cuyo nombre era Wendy.

Él y Ella.

Dipper y Wendy. Y un tal vez de por medio.

Si él fuera un poco mayor, o ella un poco menor. Si al menos él fuera un poco más alto, o ella un poco más bajita.

O en unos años, cuando él fuera más mayor y la diferencia pasara un tanto desapercibida.

Tal vez.

Por el momento, Wendy tenía la gorra de Dipper en su cabeza, y si ésta aún conservaba la esencia de él entre la tela, bien podría también pasarle algo de su inteligencia, y ayudarla a pensarlo.

* * *

 **JAAAAI X'DDD 3 bueh, aquí un pequeñito drabble (porque creo que esto sólo puede ser clasificado como drabble XD) que se me antojó hacer por el cumpleaños de Linda Cardellini, porque obviamente también estoy pretendiendo que es cumpleaños de la misma Wendy, papáh :^) (?) En fin, decidí hacerlo Wendip porque nunca he publicado un Wendip, :') No me importa si ella lo friendzoneó o si Dippy se ve mejor con Pacifica, yo sigo en pie con el Wendip :') (también amo muchísimo a Dippifica, los shippeo bien hard, pero el Wendip está profundamente clavado en mi corazón como una estaca 3). Así que resultó esto :^) está medio feo, pero espero que, si alguien lo lee, le agrade y así y me deje su rev :^) ok no X'D en verdad espero que, simplemente, sea de su agrado :'3.**

 **Shau, hasta la próxima 3**


End file.
